The present invention relates to a system for hanging pistols on the interior surfaces of gun safes, and in particular, the inside surface of the door, allowing for infinite arrangements as gun collections change in size and variety.
The use of gun safes has become increasingly wide-spread due to the increase in property crimes, and the desire of law abiding citizens to secure possessions such as weapons and other valuables against damage, theft, vandalism and improper use or possession. Safes are also an important tool for organizing and storing these valuables. Typically a safe includes a fixed or a fixable safe body having an opening to receive a door therein. The door is attached to the safe body by one or more hinges so that the door may selectively secure the opening or allow access to the interior by an authorized user.
The door is typically provided with a fabric, carpet, or vinyl covered steel back panel that conceals the safe's locking mechanism. Also, the interior of the safe body is typically lined with a similar fabric, carpet, or vinyl covering on the side-walls, back-walls, floor, and shelves. The configurations for the shelves can be as simple as one horizontal board supported at both ends by vertically adjustable clips, to a series of shelves, dividers, and racks capable of holding in excess of 30 rifles plus cameras, coins, jewelry, etc.
While shelves are fine for storing and organizing books, they usually prove inadequate for pistol storage. As it is the nature of man to fill any horizontal surface with clutter, there is needed a simple, efficient and cost effective system for organizing and storing handguns utilizing the vertical surfaces of the safe. Such a system would allow easy access and visibility while providing flexibility of arrangement and ease of attachment.
Attempts have been made to organize and store guns on the interior panel of the door by attaching wooden or plastic pegs to the steel panel with self tapping sheet metal screws. The pistols are then hung by their respective trigger guards. While this is cost effective, it does require specific tools and does not allow for subsequent rearrangements without leaving unsightly evidence of prior location.
FIG. 1. depicts a partial cross section of the door plate, frame, and interior door panel with a plastic or wooden peg attached, depicted generally at 6, made in accordance with the prior art. The door plate 8 and frame 10 are permanently welded along the perimeter of the frame. The removable steel door panel 12 is covered 14 with vinyl, fabric, or carpet and is attached with hooks 16 or screws with caps 18 or both. The wooden or plastic peg 20 is secured with a self tapping screw 22 that is typically hidden with a plug 24 or cap.
FIG. 2. depicts an upper corner of the door, depicted generally at 110, made in accordance with the prior art. Shown is the door plate 112, frame 114, steel door panel 116 with a pistol 118 hanging on a peg 120.
It is clear, in the prior art of FIG. 1, that the self tapping screw 22 penetrates both the cover 14 and the steel door panel 12. If the peg is relocated an unsightly hole is left behind. The issue of relocation is important since guns are bought and sold and collections change in size and variety. Also, with vertically adjustable interior shelves it is possible to reconfigure the interior structure to accommodate a large variety of valuables, a desirable feature. However, in an effort to maximize shelf size, safe manufacturers have left little clearance between the front edge of the shelf and the door panel 12 when the door is closed. Typically the clearance is 3/4" or less, considerably less than is needed for a pistol to clear without interference. Therefore, every time a shelf is moved up or down it is possible that one or more pistols will have to be relocated with their accompanying peg, thus leaving a scar. Clearly, a better, less destructive, more flexible system is needed.